


Flash Gordon

by Wendy_SPY



Series: StarkQuill Week [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arc Reactor, Flash Gordon - Freeform, M/M, Peter Quill Feels, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, StarkQuillWeek, Starkquill - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Peter y Tony son el uno para el otro, aunque a veces se preocupen y no se den cuenta.





	Flash Gordon

**Author's Note:**

> Mi tercera aportación para la StarkQuill Week. 
> 
> Día 3 Retro/Tecnología 
> 
> Cómo no publiqué nada, por el día dos, aquí están dos del día tres.

 

—¡Auch! ¡Demonios! —Peter soltó una serie de improperios, cuando uno de sus dedos sufrió una pequeña quemadura por descarga eléctrica, cuando estaba intentando ayudar a Rocket a reparar uno de los cañones de la mano, o mejor dicho, mientras pretendía ayudarlo, para aprender un poco de lo que éste hacía. —Pudiste ayudarme—reclamó al mapache que soló empezó a reír, siguiendo en sus cosas. 

—Lo siento Quill, es mucho más divertido verte fallar. 

—Prometiste que ibas a ayudarme, te traje todo lo que me pediste, crucé medio universo para conseguir la maldita fuente de energía que necesitabas, te traje una muestra para que analizaras lo que quiero que me expliques, incluso tuve que negociar por ese horrible batido imposible de conseguir que te gusta.  

—Lo sé, tu desesperación me ha hecho el viaje más corto—se burló Rocket, bajando de encima del cañón dónde ajustaba unos circuitos—pero la verdad no creo que sirva de nada. 

—¿De nada? 

—Eres un idiota Quill, esto, y lo del diseño que me trajiste es demasiado para que una mente cómo la tuya los comprenda.  

—Eso no es lo que dice un amigo—Peter le apuntó con un dedo acusador—un verdadero amigo, ayuda y anima, y dice que las cosas van a salir bien. 

—Yo soy más de la clase de amigos... que te dice la verdad de tu fracaso—aseguró el peludo y brillante ingeniero, saliendo de la zona de armas dónde estaba, siendo seguido de Quill. 

—Por favor Rocket, estoy diciendo por favor, creo que eso significa algo—rogaba llegando a la zona de mando.  

—¿Sigue con lo mismo? —preguntó Gamora, que era la encarga en turno de vigilar el camino. 

—Seeh, es un terco terrestre —apuntó Rocket.  

—¿Qué es lo que intenta hacer? —preguntó Mantis curiosa, que estaba sentada a un lado de Groot, viendo cómo éste jugaba.  

—Yo soy Groot, yo soy Groooot, yosoyGroot —le respondió éste. 

—¡Oh! Lo entiendo, pero falta muy poco tiempo, no creo que pueda lograrlo—dijo Mantis con cierto gesto preocupado. 

—No, no lo lograré y menos si nadie en ésta nave está dispuesto a ayudarme.  

Gamora se puso de pie de la silla de mando, para caminar y mirar a Quill. 

—Peter, él ya te conoce, ya sabe cómo eres. 

—Ya sabe que no eres muy inteligente—volvió a reír Rocket. 

—El punto es que—prosiguió Gamora—no necesitas hacer algo como esto para impresionarlo. Sólo sé tú mismo, por alguna extraña razón a él le gustas tal como eres.  

—No creo que funcione—apuntó Drax—él es inteligente y Quill es tonto. Eso es un problema.  

—Qué clase de amigos tengo—suspiró Peter con las manos en la cintura mirando hacía la nada. Mantis tenía razón, le quedaba poco tiempo, y si nadie se disponía a ayudarle, tenía que hacerlo él sólo, y... estaba seguro que las cosas no iban a funcionar.  

—Bien, bien, deja de llorar Quill, ya voy a ayudarte, trae ese artefacto—asintió Rocket con gesto cansado.  

Peter sonrió bajando las escaleras hasta su habitación, con un genuino entusiasmo, volviendo con una pequeña caja que entregó a Rocket. 

—Muy bien, esto es lo que vas a decir...—empezó el mapache, tomando una de las versiones del reactor ARC de Tony en la mano.  

… 

 

—...Entonces el flujo continuo de onda y calor, es verdaderamente impresionante. Me asombra que hayas podido tomar en cuenta todos los factores ex...exponenciales, para que no existiera un daño en los átomos de cada uno de los elementos que combinaste...—sentado en el auto del copiloto de Tony Stark, Peter Quill intentaba sonar lo más seguro de sus palabras, aunque realmente no tenía una idea del todo claro de lo que estaba diciendo. Era increíble que aunque logró viajar entre múltiples culturas, con diferentes grados de tecnología, nunca llegó del todo a conocer los principios de esta. 

Nunca llegó a ser tan consciente de ello, ni a darle tanta importancia, hasta que empezó a salir de una manera más... romántica con Tony Stark. Todo era genial, el sexo era increíble, hasta que en una plática de cama éste empezó a preguntarle por cuestiones de las que no tenía la menor idea.  

Tecnología básicamente desconocida para él, al menos en su explicación. Es decir, él sabía que conectar para que la nave funcionara, reparar algunas cosas, pero no sabría explicar el proceso de funcionamiento como tal. 

Cómo pudo, intento desviar el tema, de una manera bastante placentera, si se lo preguntaban, pero aún así se propuso que, para su siguiente cita, tendría algo inteligente que comentar con el genio. ¿Y qué mejor que impresionarlo hablando y alabando sus propias creaciones? 

En general pensaba que todo iba bastante bien, hasta que Tony comenzó a reír, lo que comenzó con una pequeña sonrisa, que el interpretó como de agrado por su tema, pasó a una carcajada incontenible.  

—¿Qué... que dije? 

—Muchas cosas, la mayoría mal—se burló Tony—Señor Lord, lo que dijo tiene más que ver con un horno de microondas, que con mi reactor.  

—¡Maldito Rocket! Pronto recibirás de regalo una chaqueta hecha con pelo de mapache—prometió sacándole una sonrisa dulce a Tony. 

—¿Él te dijo que me dijeras eso? —le preguntó, viendo con adoración la frustración en su pareja. 

—Desde la vez anterior, que me preguntaste sobre lo que pasó con los Soberanos, las baterías y cómo funcionaban, pensé que debía aprender algo, para platicar contigo. Es decir tú creas todas estas increíbles cosas. Incluso le agradas a Rocket—señaló, pudiendo mirar directamente a los ojos a Tony, cuando éste estacionó el auto. —Si yo supiera algo más. 

—Sabrás muchas cosas más, estando cerca de mí, y yo sabré muchas cosas estando cerca de ti. Probablemente te sirva a ti más que a mi—aseguró Tony con ese gesto engreído y encantador suyo—pero no es necesario que te conviertas en un genio. No busco a alguien así.  

—No soy un idiota tampoco—se defendió Quill. 

—No dije que lo fueras. 

—No tú no, pero Rocket lo dice todo el tiempo, y el resto del equipo no ayuda, además... 

Tony se inclinó a callarlo con un dulce beso, atrapando entre sus dedos los cabellos rubios de la nuca de su pareja. Sonriendo contra el beso cuando Peter le atrajo de la cintura, volviendo el beso aún más profundo. 

—Tenemos muchas cosas en común, y de las que podemos hablar, Guardian espacial—prometió Tony, dando un último beso, succionando el labio inferior de Peter entre los suyos—Ahora ven y deja que te muestre esto.  

Bajaron del auto, y Peter con confianza tomó la mano de lo que podría llamar su novio, quedándose asombrado al ver que lo parecía un increíble cine sacado de los 80’s. 

—¡Wow! —fue lo que soltó al estar parado enfrente. —¿Qué es esto? 

—Algo retro, para los nostálgicos de corazón, cómo nosotros. Combina un poco de los 80’s, algo más de los 90’s. Es un cine, pero tiene una sala de juegos, además de una pequeña cafetería en el interior, que quizá llame tu atención. Su inauguración es el próximo fin de semana. 

—¿Y vendremos? 

—Iremos ahora, cuando eres el dueño, puedes darte el lujo de tener tu inauguración privada. 

Peter se quedó mirando a Tony. 

—Creo que no te lo he dicho el día de hoy, pero... amo tener un novio multimillonario—confesó atrayendo de nuevo a Stark hasta sus brazos, robándole un suave y lento beso.  

—Siempre es bueno escucharlo—le enmarcó el rostro para volver a besarlo bastante dulce. —¿Entramos? 

—Me muero por unas palomitas terrestres con extra mantequilla—confesó siguiendo a su pareja dentro. 

El lugar era increíble, con luces neón, pisos a blanco y negro, los empleados, las maquinas de juegos, todo era absolutamente increíble. 

—Para el estreno se exhibirán algunas películas icónicas de los 80’s, pero tú gusto es particular... —Tony le señaló los posters de la cartelera interior—elige...  

Peter caminó rápido hacía el tercer poster. 

—¡Flash Gordon! —señaló con una increíble sonrisa. Tony tomó la bandeja con palomitas y refresco.  

—Eres tan predecible Quill, por cierto, no te vayas a emocionar demasiado, aún quiero que nos besemos y te propases un poco conmigo  a mitad de la película—dijo avanzando a la sala. 

—Siempre quise propasarme con alguien a mitad de una película de Flash Gordon—suspiró Quill quieto en su lugar, antes de correr tras Tony, tomarlo de la cintura y besarle cariñoso la mejilla.  

Peter a veces se preocupaba por encajar, por ser justo lo que Tony esperaba que fuera, para al final darse cuenta, que por más cursi que sonara, nacieron el uno para el otro.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
